The goal of the Northern California ERC is to train professional and research leaders in the occupational health and safety field in the following disciplines by offering graduate degrees, residency training, research training in NORA-related areas, and continuing education certified courses. [unreadable] [unreadable] Industrial Hygiene (UC Berkeley) - MPH, MS, PhD [unreadable] [unreadable] Occupational and Environmental Health Nursing (UCSF) - MS, PhD [unreadable] [unreadable] Occupational and Environmental Medicine (UCSF) - residency [unreadable] [unreadable] Ergonomics (joint UCB/UCSF) - MS, PhD [unreadable] [unreadable] Hazardous Substances Academic Training (UC Berkeley) - MPH, MS [unreadable] [unreadable] In addition, through the Continuing Education and Outreach components of the Labor Occupational Health Program, it aims to provide an educational bridge from the University to external constituencies to ensure that practicing professionals, workers, their representatives, supervisors, and other educators benefit from the University's occupational health and safety expertise. [unreadable] [unreadable] The aim is to provide a broad, multidisciplinary educational experience involving student and faculty collaborations in the classroom and on research and service projects. The curricula in all the disciplines has evolved in response to major changes in the workplace so that now research training with an applied emphasis is not longer separate from practitioner training, but increasingly a key element of it. The goal is to produce graduates with strong problem-solving skills and the ability to synthesize diverse information in order to effectively address the unusual problems that arise in the technically, institutionally, and culturally complex workplaces that characterize the current economy. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]